


Magic and Miss Mayhem

by VanillaHorizon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Books, Brownies, Cats, Daggers, Dancing, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: A fun little story about a girl named Elizabeth Mayhem, and Loki.





	1. Elizabeth Mayhem

When you joined the Avengers, well after the destruction of half the city due to aliens, it was purely to enhance your fighting skills by training with Earth's Mightiest Heroes as often as you could, you wanted no emotional connections, friends weren't a necessity for you, never had been, but shortly after being recruited, you found yourself eventually becoming friends with the Avengers, one by one and little by little they got to know Elizabeth Mayhem.

Tony and Thor were easily your closest friends, in terms of knowing you well enough to know when you weren't acting like yourself, the two you spent the most time with however was a toss up between Natasha and Steve, seeing as you were always working out with them and chatting the whole time, they didn't like the distraction of your talking during sparring at first.

Eventually they realised you were trying to up the challenge, so they started talking during all of the sparring sessions too, although Clint openly hates when Natasha starts talking when he's concentrating on trying to land a blow, he has more than once yelled at Natasha to stop talking so much which has led to more than a few injuries on his part.

You were much like Loki, a quiet bookworm in the corner, not partaking in conversation often, you both had a favor toward the color green in your wardrobes, more often than not you were secluded to your own quarters for peace and quiet away from everyone, and even your temperaments were similar although you never noticed the similarities at first, they were definitely there.

Thor had dragged Loki from his room one day to sit in the common room, insisting that he needed to socialise more, you were baking brownies so you were walking into the common room at the moment, book in hand, looking up directly when Thor came in forcing Loki to sit on one of the couches.

Later you found yourself sitting beside Loki as you both read, Tony walked in with a device in his hand he was working on, after he sat down he looked up to see that you and Loki were sitting in a similar way and even had the same posture, you both ignored him as he commented on how much you and Loki were alike to Thor which in return gained an echoing laugh, that was the first time you had really noticed the few ways you were similar.

As if on cue, as soon as you stood up and sat your book on the table, the oven dinged, “You're baking something?” Tony asked, but before you could even reply, he changed his question, “You know how to cook?” you nodded as you turned around to face him, “Why wouldn't I?” he just stuttered around on his words trying to reply to you but before he could, you walked out of the room into the kitchen.

You came back with a plate of brownies in hand moments later, quietly you sat down beside Loki and started to grab one for yourself, but you seen Loki glance over at you for a split second, before you could even think about eating one, you offered him one, he gave you a questioning look as you silently offered, “They're brownies, you eat them.” you seen the small smirk grace him as he accepted your offer.

“You offer him one, but not me?” Tony whined, in return you glared at him while you sat the plate down on the table and grabbed a brownie for yourself, Thor was watching the entire exchange quietly, “Lady Elizabeth, may I have one?” he finally asked, “Help yourself Thor.” you replied, Tony grumbled something about you being mean then left the room shortly after.

Little did you know that upon offering Loki that brownie you had shown him kindness that he did not know how to repay, he respected you after that single action, he would offer you his seat if you walked into the room on movie night and there was nowhere else to sit, he would even ask if you needed assistance in grabbing things that were out of your reach, such as the coffee mugs on the top shelf in the cabinets, Thor and Tony both noticed the slight change in his demeanor when he was around you, but they choose to ignore it, because let's face it, you could be pretty damned intimidating for someone who was only five foot three.

It was a surprisingly calm day in the building, no one had any missions or meetings to attend so everyone was going about doing their own things, you and Loki had taken to sitting in each other's company in the common room to read, you never really spoke much to each other, it was a quiet sort of odd friendship you two had non verbally agreed to, if one of you were to walk into the room the other would glance up from their book as if greeting each other without saying a word.

While engrossed in your most recent literary purchase you were very rudely interrupted by Tony, “Why don't you kids go out and actually do something fun?” he started “Instead of keeping your noses buried in those books all day.” that gained a chuckle from Loki, “You do not trust me outside unless accompanied by my oaf of a brother.” Loki said flatly as he closed his book and sat it on the table, “That's why I said ‘you kids’ because Liz is going with you.” he replied, “Wait, when did I agree to this?” you asked sarcastically, “You did when I offered you my card so you can go buy something to actually make you two smile,” he started as he handed you his credit card, “Or you could at least act happy when you come back.” he finished, you looked at Loki and shrugged as you stood up to go grab your shoes.


	2. Not one to talk a lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to a diner, eating brownies and drinking hot chocolate.

You and Loki were walking through the streets beside each other in a comfortable silence when he started to speak, “I'm glad it's you who got stuck accompanying me.” you looked up to him as he spoke, “I wouldn't word it like that, I rather enjoy your company.” you replied, this shocked him apparently, from the look on his face when you said that, “But we never speak?” he was unsure what else he could say, “It doesn't mean I don't enjoy your presence, and if you haven't noticed, I'm not one to talk a lot.” you replied.

A bit of walking later he spoke again, “You happen to be one of the only people whose presence I can actually stand here on Midgard.” he admitted, you just smiled as he said that, “I'm flattered Loki.” you glanced up to see his face turning a light shade of pink, “Would you like to get something to eat?” you asked softly to change the subject, he only nodded his reply.

The two of you soon arrived at a small diner you often frequented with an ex of yours, the staff and some of the usual customers knew you by name because of that, so it was no surprise when you were greeted by three people by the time you took a seat at a booth in the corner of the room, far away from the bar where you and Joseph used to spend your date nights.

Loki was a bit surprised that so many people knew you by name there since you hardly even left your room to socialise with the people you worked and lived with on your days off, much less went out, just to go socialise somewhere with complete strangers, he knew of your distaste with most people, he just didn't quite know why you had such an attitude toward other people.

“Hello ‘Lizabeth, what can I get you and your handsome friend?” the middle aged waitress asked, “If Bella still makes them, I'm sure he would enjoy trying one of those glorious little heaven sent S’more brownies.” you said with a smile, “You're in luck, she just got a batch out of the oven, so two of your usual then?” she asked, “You know me so well Carolyn.” you replied before she left.

“I never knew you as a social creature Lady Elizabeth.” Loki stated after a moment, “Because I'm usually not social,” you started, “I guess Stark’s right, we are pretty similar.” you joked, gaining a small smirk from him, “I suppose we are.” he agreed.

Soon Carolyn came back with two mugs of hot chocolate and two brownies in hand, you whispered something in her ear before she took off with Tony's credit card in hand, “What was that about?” Loki asked after she walked off, “I'm a good person deep down, I told her to ready something for when we leave.” you replied, “That is a very vague response, but it is none of my business so I won't question it further.” he said after a moment.

He finally bit into the brownie you had ordered for him after a while, “Your chocolate desserts are much better in comparison to this Bella person's attempt.” he said after he finished the the brownie, “Thank you Loki.” you replied before sipping your hot chocolate in order to hide the color that started to grace your cheeks.

Loki headed toward the bathroom to wash his hands while you walked up to the counter to talk to the cashier while grabbing Tony's credit card and the bag of food you requested for after you got ready to leave.

The cashier took a smoke break while you waited at the bar for Loki to come back since you were the only customers, but soon the bell above the door chimed, you heard the heavy but lopsided footsteps, you knew it was Joseph without having to look his way.

You sat completely still as if trying to make yourself invisible since you were completely unarmed and not willing to fight him without anything aiding you since he was roughly twice your size, unfortunately enough, he knew it was you, even with your back facing him.

“Well looky here at the cheating piece of trash.” he said, he used to accuse you of cheating with every mission for S.H.I.E.L.D that you would go on, then in return he would go out and cheat on you, he never liked the idea of you leaving him, he was possessive, he still felt like he owned you, even after you called the cops, got a restraining order and he got thrown in jail three times for stalking you, sending threatening letters, and coming to your house even.

He still stood behind you, staring you down, he put one hand on the counter in front of you as he grabbed your wrist, “Look at me when I'm talking to you.” he commanded as he pulled your wrist to force you to look at him.

“I'm going to ask nicely, please let go of me.” he refused and then tried to pull you from your seat, that was a mistake on his part, as he pulled you to your feet you used your free hand against him, easily with one swift swipe of your hand, you tore through the skin on the side of his face, and continued through with the action toward the arm he still had his hand on, tearing through some of the skin on his wrist too, he quickly released his grip and backed away a single step.

“You stupid bitch!” he screamed as he looked at his arm, “You cut me!” before you could react he was throwing a punch, you did all you could do at the moment, you closed your eyes and braced yourself, but you felt a cold engulf the room around you, but a comforting cold, your eyes were still closed when you heard Loki speak, “She might've cut you, but if you ever attempt to lay a hand on her again, I'll kill you.” you opened your eyes to see Loki holding Joseph’s fist in his hand, ice crawling up Joseph’s arm as he silently stared at the man in front of him with a look of fear on his face.

“Learn some respect you imbecile.” Loki said as he released Joseph’s hand and shoved him away, making him stumble into a nearby table, “He did not hurt you, did he?” Loki asked as he looked directly into your eyes with real concern, something he had never done before, “I'm just fine now.” you smiled at him as you retrieved the bag of food and headed toward the door.


	3. Cleopatra and Nefertiti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki with his silver tongue, he may or may not have talked Elizabeth into getting a cat.

The two of you were now walking in silence toward a nearby park, “Thank you for that Loki.” you whispered, “He should've never even attempted to lay a hand on you, so he deserves to lose that hand to frostbite.” he replied, “I know, I shouldn't condone such behaviour, but that was very sweet of you.” you smiled as you said that and glanced up to see that he had smiled a bit too as you said it was sweet of him, sure he shouldn't have, but he was defending you, that really was sweet, in a certain, very grim way, but sometimes grim is okay.

“So are you finally going to tell me what it is in the bag?” he asked as you continued to walk, “Sandwiches for some old friends.” you replied honestly, “Old friends?” he questioned, “Old friends.” you answered, mimicking his question as an answer.

Before you reached the park, there was a small pet store, you slowed your pace as you started to pass the store, this caught Loki's attention almost immediately, “What is it?” he was concerned, “Just watching the kittens play.” you hummed, “You like these creatures?” he questioned, “I used to have one, always loved the history behind them, being worshipped by the Egyptians and all.” you admitted, he grew a bit intrigued by them after that.

Loki just watched you as you stared at the kittens in the store window “Why don't you get one?” he asked, “I wouldn't want a kitten, I'd rather get an older cat, allow them to live happily until they die, sure it's not idea for you to get a pet that'll likely only live for a year or two, but it's good for them, having someone love them until their last days.” you said smiling.

Eventually you two made your way to the park, “This place is rather beautiful, although the flowers do not contrast the most beautiful thing here in Midgard.” he said just before a rose appeared in his hand, “May I?” he asked as he gestured toward your hair with the rose, “Uh, sure?” you were confused for a moment until he gently tucked the rose behind your ear, “Thank you.” you replied when a blush started to cover your cheeks, “A beautiful flower for a very gracious woman.” he mused out loud as you two continued to walk.

Soon enough you had reached the spot in the park where you wanted to be, people were scattered around in dirty, torn clothes, you approached one of them as you pulled a sandwich from the bag you were carrying, “Lizzy, didn't think you were coming today.” an old man said, “Technically I wasn't supposed to come, I usually don't on Saturdays,” you said as you handed him and another man a sandwich.

“Ham and cheese, your favorite Stephanie.” you said as you handed another sandwich out, “Oh looks like you found yourself a feller.” she laughed, “Always teasing me aren't you?” you replied with a laugh, “As long as he don't leave you with a busted lip and a broken heart like Joe did, I'm okay with him.” she muttered between bites of her sandwich, this earned a questioning glance from Loki that you waved away almost immediately.

After giving away the last sandwich in the bag you and Loki started to leave, “He hit you before?” he asked, “I was stupid for putting up with him so long, but love makes a person stupid.” you replied, “Can I hit him?” he questioned, “No Loki, you can not hit him, at least not for that.” this earned a scoff from him, “If anything, he deserves hit just for that.” he mumbled.

While you two walked it was pretty quiet, “Buy something to make us smile.” Loki thought out loud as a smirk grew on his face, “You enjoyed watching the kittens, why not get one?” he asked with a kind smile, “Stark would kill me.” you laughed, “I'll protect you from his wrath.” he replied, “I do really miss my cat,” you started, after thinking for a moment you spoke again, “Okay, let's go to the pound.” you grabbed his hand without thinking and led him down a side street.

The sudden contact made him tense up at first and become very cautious, but he soon relaxed as he realised you were just leading the way through the streets.

“Damn your silver tongue.” you said as you both arrived at the local pound, “Who knows, maybe I will grow attached to one of these small creatures and bring one back myself.” he laughed as you walked through the doors, “Elizabeth!” a voice yelled, “You don't volunteer here anymore, what are you doing here?” a young teenager popped up from behind the counter and ran over to hug you, “Getting a cat maybe, I haven't seen you in so long.” you laughed as you wrapped your arms around her.

“It was back when you were volunteering here and tutoring me,” she started, “You know where the cats are, go look around, I'll be there in a second.” she finally said after a bit, so you did just that, as you and Loki walked into the kennel area the dogs all got quiet, it was something that always happened, you could calm even the most savage of dogs.

“Who was your hyperactive friend?” Loki questioned as you neared the cat section of the kennels, “Sarah, I went to school with her, tutored her, and worked here with her for a while before I even knew what S.H.I.E.L.D was.” you replied as you opened the cat section, upon entering the room the cats all automatically started purring as the dogs behind you started barking again.

Loki looked around as soon as he realised the dogs were calm when you were in the room and immediately got restless when you left, “How did you calm them?” he asked as he pointed toward the dog kennels, “I don't know, I've always had that effect on animals.” you replied as you grabbed a small Siamese cat from a nearby cat tree.

“What is that noise they're all making?” he questioned as he started to stroke an orange tabby that was on a perch, “They're purring, they do it when they're happy.” you laughed as the cat you were holding jumped out of your arms, made its way over to Loki and started to rub up against his leg, “I think she likes you.” you laughed as the orange tabby jumped into your arms from the perch she was standing on, “I believe we have made two new friends today.” Loki laughed as he picked up the Siamese cat from the floor and started to scratch behind her ears.

“I see you still have your special way with animals.” Sarah said as she quietly closed the door, “Looks like it.” you laughed, “We will take these two.” Loki said as he gestured toward the cats you were both holding.

Sarah gathered the cats from your arms as you walked back out to the office area to wait until she gathered up the papers and a few items for you to take home with the cats.

A few moments later you looked over to see Loki subtly smiling at you, "What?" You questioned, “You're just not like other mortals.” he said softly, “I try to be as different as I can be.” you replied.

Another silence came, “So what are you going to name your new pet?” Loki asked, “Nefertiti, after an Egyptian queen, mother of King Tutankhamun.” you replied, “I've always loved that name.” you continued, “The orange cat would be best suited for that name, she has a crown pattern on her head in the fur.” Loki stated, “That's the cat I was talking about.” you laughed, “The other seems to take to you better, so I only assumed-” he was cut off by Sarah walking back into the room.

“What are you gonna call yours?” you asked Loki as Sarah handed you the Siamese, “Why don't you pick a name for her for me?” you held up his cat in front of your face and finally settled on something, “Cleopatra.” you said just before the cat climbed up on your back and into your hood, “A great choice.” Sarah chimed in, “So, Cleopatra and Nefertiti, I believe they will be quite great companions.” Loki said as Sarah handed him your orange tabby.

The walk home was fun, your Nefertiti was resting on Loki's shoulders the whole way home, and his Cleopatra was nestled into the hood of your jacket comfortably, “So, who is she named after?” Loki asked as he seen his cat resting in your hood, “A very intelligent Egyptian woman of surpassing beauty, I thought it would suit her.” you replied, he agreed and started to pet Nefertiti.

Upon walking into the common room you were met by a flustered looking Tony as soon as he seen the cat on Loki's shoulder, “No, no, no, you aren't allowed to bring a cat in here Reindeer games, you can not have a pet, just no,” he was about to continue yelling until you interrupted him, “Stark, actually that's my cat he's holding, and you said ‘Buy something to make us smile’ so here it is, I'm keeping it.” he just looked at the cat then back at you, clearly still not seeing Loki's cat in your hood, “Fine, just keep it out of the lab.” he replied as the rest of the team started paying attention to the exchange.

“My cat happens to be asleep in Lady Elizabeth's hood.” Loki laughed as he made his way pass Tony to sit on the couch with Nefertiti, “Wait, no, two cats, no.” Tony started to argue more but was cut off by Thor, “I rather enjoy the noise they make when you pet them, let the fuzzy creatures stay.” Tony shut up finally once he realised he wasn't winning this argument.

Since most of the team was already paying attention to the cats and cooing over them Tony finally decided to give his input, “Keep them taken care of, always fed, no fleas, clean litter boxes, and you two can keep them.” “I knew you'd give in and start to adore them.” you laughed, “Just for that, I'm throwing a party in two weeks and you two have to go socialise.” Tony replied as he pointed at you and Loki, “We just did that today.” you moaned, “Still, party, two weeks, you two will mingle and play nice.” Tony demanded, earning a groan from you and a scoff from Loki.


	4. Woah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki being sweet, and getting a bit angry at Thor for a second.

You were starting to remember why you hated dressing up, so much effort, it was so time consuming, and beat all, you couldn't even reach the zipper on the back of your dress, so you automatically thought to go find Steve or Natasha so they could give you a hand with it since they were likely the only other people still getting ready.

Opening your door and walking out, you had almost ran into Loki, “Woah.” you mumbled under your breath as soon as you seen him in his suit, “Oh, hello Lady Elizabeth.” he greeted, “Uh, hi, have you seen Steve, or Nat?” you started “I need a hand.” you continued, “I can not say I have, maybe I could be of assistance.” he offered, “Well uh, could you maybe, zip my dress up?” you asked quietly, “Of course, turn around dear.” he motioned.

After he zipped your dress up you turned around, thanked him, and were about to head back into your room when he spoke up, “Are you going to wear your hair down?” you turned around to answer him, “Since I don't know where Nat is, I guess so.” he looked at your hair for a minute, “I could braid it for you if you wish.” he offered, “You can braid?” you were genuinely surprised, “Yes, I used to watch my mothe-” he stopped himself for a minute before speaking again “Frigga, get her hair braided often enough that I'm sure I could at least try.” you noticed the odd look on his face but you decided to ignore it, “That would be really sweet of you.” you smiled and thanked him.

You two sat in the common room while he braided your hair, you sat beside him on the couch with your back toward him while he glided his fingers through your hair gracefully, “Brother?” you heard Thor yelling for Loki, “What do you want?” Loki answered softly as soon as he heard Thor enter the room, “What are you doing?” he asked Loki as he finished braiding your hair, “Braiding Lady Elizabeth's hair, what did it look like?” he questioned sarcastically as you stood up to go grab your boots.

The two were about to start bickering, you could tell by the tension in the air, you thanked Loki and were leaving the room until Thor stopped you by grabbing your hand, “Your hair like that, it makes you look even more breathtaking than usual Lady Elizabeth.” Thor smiled as he kissed your hand, you thanked him, then thanked Loki again before you headed pass Thor and out of the room, only to hear Loki bickering with Thor in the distance as you neared your room.

☆☆☆

Loki yelling at Thor:

"Why were you looking at her like that?" Loki growled, "She looks stunning, does she not?" Thor spoke flatly, "Just because she looks wonderful does not give you the right to look at her like she is a piece of meat." Loki said loudly, this gained a laugh from Thor, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous little brother." After Thor replied, Loki was at a loss for words so he just stormed off muttering about Thor being an idiot.

☆☆☆

In your room:

You had just slipped on the pair of green boots that matched your dress, and were about to walk back out of the room but your curiosity got the best of you, you walked into your bathroom to admire your hair and see how well Loki did on the braid, you were stunned to see that he had braided sections of blooming, white, morning glory vines into your hair, it was just stunning.

A knock came on your door as you admired the work, "One second!" You knew it was probably Tony, or Steve telling you it was time to go, Nat never knocked so you knew it couldn't be her, you hurried to the door, as soon as you started to open it you started to speak, "Yes I know its almost time to-" you stopped when you seen that it was actually Loki at your door.

"Oh, hi Loki." You greeted with a smile, "What do you need?" You asked cheerfully, "Actually I was wondering, since we are both being forced to attend this awful excuse for a gathering, if you would like to accompany me?" He sounded nervous and was fidgeting with his hands, "I'd love too, but you know Stark will never let us live this down, right?" You replied, "Nothing unusual for him to constantly pester me about something." He said as he offered you his arm, "Shall we?" You just nodded your reply then wrapped your arm around his.


	5. And the night went on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki refusing to leave Elizabeth alone to face the horrors of Tony's pathetic excuse for a gathering by herself.

You and Loki walked arm and arm into the room filled with people, women showing way too much cleavage, men drowned in cologne, both genders dressed in clothes too tight, uncomfortable wasn't a close enough word to describe how you felt about being around these people.

Given Loki's sudden change in body language upon walking into the room, you could tell he wasn't comfortable either, "You know you could just illusion your way out of this, right?" You reminded him, "And leave you alone to suffer this fate and all of the drunken idiots?" He laughed, "Never, plus someone needs to protect you from the intoxicated men who don't know how to keep their hands to themselves." He continued, "I brought backup, I can protect myself enough." You assured him.

Loki gave you a confused look but you waved it away as soon as you seen your friend heading toward you, "Sarah!" You greeted as you released Loki's arm, suddenly you were pulled into a tight hug, but it wasn't by Sarah, it was Steve.

When he finally released you from the hug, he started to joke "Good to see you could make it!" He chuckled, "Who's your friend?" He asked, "Sarah, I tutored her, went to school with her and volunteered with her, Sarah, meet Steve." You replied before you looked behind you to see Loki still standing there.

You noticed the two hit it off right away, she was a history buff and you always told her about Steve's 'knowledge' of history, she didn't know he was Captain America, you never told her, granted she probably wouldn't care, she wasn't a major fangirl, but you slowly slipped away, grabbing Loki's arm in the progress.

☆☆☆

The night went on, it was long and boring, you and Loki had taken up residence at the bar, you were nursing a margarita and chatting with Loki, the whole evening was too uneventful, aside from a few drunk men trying to come onto Nat, that was fun to watch, especially the one time she threatened to take an eyeball out with a purple toothpick umbrella from someones drink.

Tony waved you over to a table eventually, you dragged Loki with you as you were having a heated discussion about Norse mythology in the books, of your childhood, 'Absolutely not' he said defensively, more than once when you asked him if certain things were true about him and Thor.

"I have never once made love to a horse, much less given birth to one!" He was flustered, "I was just asking, it's one of the weirder stories about you and I was curious." You finished the conversation as you approached the table where Thor, Tony, Pepper and Natasha were sitting, "What do you need Tony?" You asked as soon as he looked up, "Why don't you come sit over here?" Natasha asked, sort of pleading with you to sit, she was likely getting annoyed by the boys, you finally agreed, Loki pulled the seat out for you before taking a seat himself.

Everyone seen the action, no one dared make any comments on it, soon enough you downed a fourth margarita and two shots of bourbon on a bet from Natasha for twenty bucks that you couldn't down them without making a sour face, you won of course, hell, you lived in the streets for a year, a little bourbon wasn't new to you, but the team didn't need to know that, it was fun winning every bet placed against you when it included bourbon and the shocked looks on their faces was definitely a plus.


	6. That sweet trickster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, trouble walked in.

Eventually a slower song came on, Natasha was forced to the dance floor with Thor, Tony took Pepper to dance, you wanted to dance, but when you asked Loki to dance, he laughed at you, "You've already drank enough to make most mortals pass out, I do not trust you to be able to stay standing, much less be able to dance without hurting yourself." You dramatically gasped and put your hands to your chest, "You wound my heart Loki." He just smiled at your joke.

"Come on, dance with me." You insisted as soon as the next song came on, "Fine," he begrudgingly agreed, "However, if you are about to fall on your rear end I will most certainly not catch you." He joked as he stood up and offered you his hand.

The two of you danced, swaying gracefully, keeping each step in tune to the music, when you were done you just smiled, "Do you want to leave now since we've been social for over an hour?" You questioned, "I have never heard a better plan." He smirked.

You and Loki were sneaking by everyone, heading toward the door, but you stopped abruptly, "Elizabeth, what is it?" Loki asked, concern in his words, you just motioned toward a nearby table, nonverbally telling him to sit, he pulled a chair for you then sat beside you, close enough he could whisper to you.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, "Just sit here for a minute." You urged, your leg started to shake a bit, as it did the knives in your boot started to lightly clink together, "So that's what you meant about having backup?" Loki lightly chuckled, easing your nerves just a bit.

Loki looked around, trying to find the source of your sudden nervousness, sure enough he found it, your ex had walked in with one of his successful business CEO friends, sporting a single real hand, the second a prosthetic, "Dear, let us leave." Loki announced loudly as your ex neared the table you were sitting at.

He took your hand immediately as he stood, surprising you, but you stood up and moved to stand beside him, "What are you doing?" You whispered, "Getting his attention, now since I know you're armed, I'm not worried about your safety." He answered as he motioned toward the hand he wasn't holding, sure enough he knew you had one of your knifes in your hand.

"So now you're her personal bodyguard too?" Your ex snarked as he walked toward the two of you, you moved to the opposite side of Loki when he started to walk closer, "Don't intervene, I don't want you getting in trouble." You quickly whispered in his ear, he nodded an agreement just before your ex opened his mouth again, "I'd be surprised if she hasn't slept with you already." As soon as he finished his sentence you started to lunge toward him with your knife in hand.

Before you could stab your ex, Loki grabbed the hand you had your knife in and showed you the dagger he had in his other hand "Dear, you need a better weapon than that to attack him." He smirked as the knife in your hand changed places with the dagger he was holding.

Your ex's eyes grew wide as he seen the exchange, "I don't want to get blood on my dress though, it's so hard to get out." You pouted, "I'm sure Stark could get it cleaned for you." He smiled down at you, as you and Loki were busy scaring the hell out of your ex, Thor came over, dragging Tony behind him, "Is this man bothering you lady Elizabeth?" Thor asked with a worried look on his face, especially when he seen Loki's dagger in your hand, "I have a restraining order on him and-" you were cut off by Loki grabbing his dagger out of your hand and twirling it around his fingers, "And he was just leaving." Loki assured them.

"Happy, get him out of here." Tony demanded as soon as he seen the smirk growing on Loki's face, Happy forced your ex out of your eyesight quickly, "You okay kid?" Tony was worried, you assured him you were fine at least three times before he got back to the party.

"Brother, make sure she makes it to her room tonight." Thor quietly spoke to Loki, "I had already planned to escort her." He replied before shooing Thor away, "Let us leave this awful party." Loki joked when he turned his attention back to you.

He put his hand on the small of your back, guiding you through the crowd, "Thanks Loki." You smiled, "For what?" He questioned, "Not sure exactly, just felt like thanking you." You mumbled.

Moments later you were in front of your door, "I had fun tonight, and I hate parties." You laughed, "I must agree, it was rather fun." Loki admitted.

You both stood there a bit awkwardly until Loki broke the silence, "Good night lady Elizabeth." He said as he kissed your hand, he then disappeared in a shimmer of magic, "That sweet trickster." You mumbled under your breath as you opened the door and entered your room.


End file.
